Supernatural Meets Danny Phantom
by cartoonfan20
Summary: Danny is being hunted down by leviathans. Because of his gift that was given to him when he was 6 years old. Now it's up to Danny to save the world and to keep his sister safe. Will Danny kill the leviathans or die trying? can Dean and Sam help?
1. Chapter 1 Danny a Hunter, Hello new Mons

Supernatural meets Danny Phantom

Chapter 1 Danny a Hunter, Hello new Monsters!

* * *

><p>Danny is 6 and Jazz is 8<p>

Jack and Maddie just put Danny and Jazz to bed when they heard a noise down stairs.

Maddie and Jack walked down the strais

Danny couldn't sleep so he walked down stairs and saw a man. his hands were glowing a dark red and his parents dead on the floor

"MOM! DAD!" Danny yelling

"Sorry you had to see this" Said the man "But i am glad your awake" He said walking over to Danny and picking him up "Your going to think me" The man hand started glowing a dark Green "This is going to hurt... A lot"

The man stuck his hand into Danny's body making Danny scream out in pain. Danny's eyes started to change to green, Danny's hair turned grey white, Danny past out from the pain.

Jazz ran down the stairs hearing the screaming and saw her parents dead and Danny past out on he ground with a man standing in front of him

"MOM! DAD! DANNY!" Jazz screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

The man turned around and smiled at Jazz "Your brother is still alive, As for your parents... They got in the way, Just like yo..." The man felt something hit him in the back and looked to the kitchen and saw a man with a Gun in his hand "It's going to take more then salt to kill me"

"No but this will get rid of you _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_

_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii_

_omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."_ The man smiled "You think i'm a demon, How cute" The man walked over to the guy with the shotgun "So we have a hunter... Your John Winchester, The demons talk a lot about you" Before John could say anything the man push John into the wall holding him there "Just stay there while i finish my job"

The man walked over to Jazz who was frozen in fear "Leave her alone" Danny said trying to get up "Your to weak right now to fight me" He said still walking over to jazz "I said LEAVE HER ALONE!" The man went flying to the wall Danny was still screaming a ghostly wail

Danny's eyes and hair went back to normal making Danny pass out again

The man fell on his hands and knees, He looked over at John who was now free and going to kill him, He bolted out of the house leaving John with Jazz and Danny

"We will meet again Danny" He said still running out of the house

John walked over to Jazz who was holding Danny in her arms

"He's not waking up" Jazz said with tears in her eyes. John check his pulse "He has a heart beat, He'll be fine"

"What was that thing?" Jazz asked

"I don't know" John said "Do you have any other family members?"

"No" Jazz said ready to cry some more

John called the cops, John then walked outside to his truck and got out his fake badge

* * *

><p>Danny is 17 now and Jazz is 19<p>

In a small town in Wisconsin

Danny was sitting in his 1965 Mustang Black sitting outside of school waiting for Jazz, Danny notice Jazz talking to this guy in a suit. Danny got out of his car and walked over to them

"Sorry i didn't know Clair" Jazz said "Why does the FBI want to know about Clair?"

"Last night Clair was found dead" The man said "We are trying to find out who killed her"

"Jazz i have been waiting for you" Danny said walking over to her "Oh, Sorry i didn't see you talking to someone"

"It's okay Danny" Jazz said "This is agent Jack Nick"

"Hi" Danny said

"Is this your boyfriend?" Jack asked

"Eww no, this is my little brother"

"Sorry" Jack said "Would you happen to know a Clair Grand?"

"Can't say i have" Danny said "Jazz we need to get going"

"Sorry to have kept you both here" Said Jack "If you know anything else here is my card" Jack said giving them the card

Danny and Jazz walked back to Danny's car

Jack pulled out his phone and called someone "I think i found them"

* * *

><p>Danny pulled into the hotel they were staying at<p>

"Why do we have to stay in this dump?" Jazz asked getting out of the car

"Because, This place was cheap" Danny said opening the door "And we need to keep low"

Danny walked into the room and jumped on the bed while Jazz went to go get a shower

"Did you find out anything about the missing people?" Danny asked

"So far nothing" Jazz said from the shower "They did find Clair Grand dead this morning, And the FBI is all over it, We need to see the report on the body"

"We can't just walk in there, Not after we just talked to that FBI agent" Danny said

"We'll just sneak in there tonight and find out the report" Jazz said walking out of the bathroom with a towel on "It will be easy as stealing candy from a baby"

"That sounds like a plan" Danny said "I'm going to go get something to eat"

"Bring me back some Tacos"

* * *

><p>Danny and Jazz were sitting outside of the morgue watching as two of guys were taking off<p>

Jazz and Danny walked to the back of the building and snuck in through the window. Jazz walked into the back room while Danny looked at the body

Danny pulled out the body and notice that the head was cut off "I wonder" Danny took the head in the plastic box and put it on the table, Danny put on some gloves and opened her mouth "Guess i know why people are missing"

Danny took out his camera and took some pictures of the head and the teeth. Danny put the head back and walked into the back room with Jazz

"So what did you find?" Jazz asked looking up from the computer

"Take a look for yourself" Danny said giving her the camera

Jazz went through the pictures and notice the teeth "I was hoping we were dealing with demons, Not vampires"

"We're going to need some dead man's blood" Danny said

"I'm not digging again" Jazz said

Danny just rolled his eyes at her. Danny and Jazz snuck back out of the building and left

* * *

><p>Danny left Jazz back at the hotel and went to go dig up a body<p>

Jazz walked out of the hotel room to go get something to drink when something snuck up behind her and knocked her out

Danny walked into the room and felt the room was too quite "Jazz?" Danny looked around an couldn't find Jazz any where. Danny was about to take off out the door when he saw a note on the door

_We have your sister if you wish to see her meet us near the old school house. Come alone and unarmed or else she dies_

Danny took off

* * *

><p>Jazz was tied to a chair with two guys standing next to her while a man with dark hair sat in a chair<p>

"Good to see your awake" Said the man

"Who are you?"

"You have been hunting my kind for years" He said with his eyes turning black

"Demons I should have known" Jazz just rolled her eyes "You got five minutes to let me go or you'll be wishing you left me at the hotel"

"And what can you do?"

Jazz just smiled and pulled out a gun aiming it at his head "That's what I can do"

* * *

><p>Danny drove his car down the road till he saw the school house in front of him<p>

Danny got out of the car and slowly made his way up the steps. The door opened to show Jazz standing in front of him "I have been waiting for a half an hour"

"What happened in there?" Danny asked

"Some demons, Nothing i couldn't handle" Jazz said smiling "Come on in"

Danny looked an saw three guys tied up

Danny walked over to the three "So who sent you three after us?"

"Why would we tell you" Said the first demon

"Well unlike other hunters I can hurt you" Danny's eyes turned green "And trust me I'll make sure you talk"

"Crowley sent us!"

"Who is that?" Jazz asked

"He's the king of Hell"

"A demon taking over Hell. That's a new one" Jazz pulled out a note pad and started taking notes

"Why dose he want me?" Danny asked  
>"He was told about your gift"<p>

Danny took his hands and pushed them into the demon and sent it to Hell

"If this is a lie you two will be joining him" Danny said

"No we speak the truth!"

"You better be" Danny said "Jazz lets get moving"

"You can't just leave us here!"

Danny just smiled and untied the body that had once had the demon in it and started walking away with Jazz right behind him

* * *

><p>Danny and Jazz went back to the hotel and got their stuff and found an old house<p>

"I'll salt the windows you put some seals over by the doors" Danny said grabbing the bag of salt from the trunk of the car

When they were done they both sat down and started looking into this Crowley guy

"We need to find out who this Crowley is" Jazz said

"We should summon it here" Danny said

"The last time we did that i about got killed!"

"You were the one who read it wrong and brought the wrong demon!"

"I'm still not summoning it here" Jazz said getting up "Besides we need to go hunt down the vampires"

"We have to find their nest first"

"They could be anywhere"

"Lets get some rest, then we can start looking for their nest" Danny got up and walked to the stairs

"What am i going to do with him?" Jazz said looking out the window

* * *

><p>Jazz heard a noise down stairs and notice Danny wasn't in sleeping bag<p>

Jazz walked down the stiars with a shot gun in hand and saw Danny with blood on his hands an shirt "Danny what happened? Why do you have blood on your hands and shirt?"

"Someone broke through the window" Danny said wipping his hands "As to why their is blood on my hands and shirt he had some bad cuts"

"Did you make sure he wasn't a demon? Or a vampire?"

"Yeah i did the tests before brining him inside" Danny said turning on the water "He was bitten by some vampires but they didn't bleed on him"

Jazz walked into the living room where the man layed "Will he be alright?"

"Yeah he'll Be just fine" Danny said walking behind her "As far as i can tell the vampires just feed on him and left him for dead"

Jazz walked over to the man "Normally they keep their victims until their dead"

"He must have escaped" Danny said "When he wakes up we'll ask him"

Danny went back to bed while Jazz looked after the man

Jazz took out her laptop and started typing looking at missing persons when she came across a FBI most wanted picture. Jazz Looked at the man and back at the picture

"Brown, Black hair light tan skin has brown eyes wanted for murdering 43 people" Jazz looked in horror as she read out loud

"They call you a murderer for cutting off heads, If only they knew what really lurks in the dark" Said the man getting up "Hi" He waved

"What did you mean about what lurks in the dark" Jazz asked

"If only you knew" Was all he said  
>"Let me guess you were dealing with vampires?" Jazz asked<p>

"So i take it your a hunter?"

"Me an my brother" Jazz said "So your going to tell me why you were bleeding?"

"I just got done killing a nest of vamps when something came up behind me and knocked me out. when i woke up i was sitting in a van, I saw two girls tied up and notice to guys next to them, Who knew demons cared about vampires, After they let them suck the blood out of me they then kicked me out of the car" He then got off the table they had set up down stairs for him

"Your telling me demons attacked you and they took some vampires?"

"I thought it was weird too" He said sitting down in a chair near Jazz "By the way the name is Blaze jet"

"Jazz Fenton"

"Nice to meet you Jazz"

"How old are you?"

"21, You?"

"19"

"Aren't you alittle young to be a hunter?"

"No!"

"So you and your brother are hunters?"

"Yeah"

Blaze looked at Jazz then looked out the window "With the vampires dead i need to get going"

"Are you sure you should be leaving after losing so much blood?" Danny asked walking into the room

"I'll be fine" Blaze said "Names Blaze"

"Danny" Danny said bringing out his hand to shake hi, Blaze shook back

"So where are going next?" Jazz asked

"I got a friend waiting for me in Amity park with a new case, You and your brother can tag along if you like"

"We got other plans" Jazz said

"Well if you change your mind you know where i'm at" Blaze said getting up and walking out the door

"I think it's time we go to Amity" Danny said  
>"Why? So we can relive the memory of what happened there?"<p>

"No so we can vist Mom and Dads graves" Danny said "And i think we should find out whats going on there?"

"Danny think about it... What happened there and what we saw that night"

"We saw something kill are parents... I want to go back jazz"

"I'm coming with you"

Danny just smiled and ran outside to catch up with Blaze

"HEY!"

"Whatcha need Danny?" Blaze asked turning around

"We changed are minds"

"So your going to come with me?"

"Yeah"

"Okay... I'll meet you guys at the bar"

"Isn't it early to be drinking?"

"Thats where i left my truck"

"We'll meet you there"

Danny walked back into the house leaving Blaze to walk back into town

* * *

><p>Blaze looked around and notice the town was quiet<p>

Blaze found his truck. Blaze opened his door and pulled out his shot gun and loaded it with rock salt and pulled out pistol "Where is Daniel Fenton"

"And who might you be?" Blaze ask holding his gun at him

His eyes went Black "I'm Looking for the fenton boy, Where is he?"

"Don't know who your talking about"

"Don't lie to me" The demon sent Blaze flying into the air "You tell me where he is and i'll let you live"

"Why should i trust a demon"

"I'm not the only one looking for him"

"Why do you want him?"

The demon just smiled at Blaze slammed Blaze into a tree knocking him out

"Look what we have here" Said a voice

"You!" The demon said turning around

"So Crowley sends his dogs to get the boy"

Before the demon could do anything the guy killed the demon and ate the body "That was a good snack" He then looked over at Blaze "Wounder why the demons wanted you?"

Danny notice Blaze by the tree and the thing standing in front of him "Jazz you get Blaze while i distract it"

Danny fired a warning shot making it look at Danny "How about you pick on someone else!"

"I take it your Danny Fenton"

"I might be"

It sniffed the air "Oh you are Danny fenton.. And thats your sister" It said looking at Jazz

Danny's eyes went green "You'll leave my sister alone"

"Once i'm done with you i'll make sure to have a little snack before the road"

Danny flew at the thing and started attacking it

Jazz was trying to get Blaze up. Blaze looked at Danny fighting and looked at Jazz who was trying to get him out of there. Danny threw another punch but it but it dogded it

The thing took off running towards Jazz and Blaze. Before Danny could stop him he threw Jazz to the side and picked up Blaze. His hand went right through him "Humans are weak" He then threw Blaze at Jazz "Come with me now Danny and i'll let your sister li..." Before he could finish Danny blasted a green ball at it. Danny watch it scream and then blow into black smoke The suit it was wearing was all that was left of it

"Come on stay with me!" Jazz said trying to keep Blaze awake

"I...iit's...no use... tell Amber i'm sorry" Blaze closed is eyes

"NO STAY WITH US!" Jazz yelled

Danny looked over at Jazz then he heard a voice, His hair returned to normal, Danny could feel himself drained of energy from that one blast

"Just one hit from that blast of yours killed it" Said a man poking the suit on the ground with his shoes

"Who are you?"

"The names Crowley"

"Your the one who sent those demons after us!" Danny was getting mad

"Calm down, I only sent them so we could talk, But after i was told you sent one of them back to hell i thought i come to you" Crowley said walking up to him "We have alot to talk about"

"Why should i listen to you?"

"Becasue i can bring back your friend"

"No thanks"

Crowley snaped his fingers and Blaze started breathing again "Why would you bring him back?" Jazz asked

"Because we all need to work together to destory this new threat to the world"

"And whats that?" Danny asked

"They call them self's the leviathans, And only Danny here can kill them"

"Why am i the only one that can kill them?"

"Your parents opened the door to purgatory by accident and let out something that shouldn't have been let out, After you and your sister went missing i took over your house found out why it opened, They were trying to get to what they called the ghost zone"

Crowley walked over to were Jazz and Blaze were "Once i learned what happened there i went looking for what was let out... But couldn't find it, So i heard about a boy who had been sending demons to hell so i thought maybe he could send these things back to purgatory"

Danny looked at Crowley "So what happens after i kill these leviathans we all just be friends?"

"Once they're dead we can go back to killing each other"

"What about me? What happends after this is done?" Blaze asked getting up

"You my friend didn't sell me anything i just brought you back so you could help us"

"Why?"

"Don't worry your not going to hell"

Crowley walked over to Blaze truck "I'll keep in touch" Crowley was gone

"How you feeling Blaze?" Jazz asked

Before Blaze could answer Danny threw holy water at his face "What was that for?"

"Had to make sure you weren't a demon"

"Well i'm not. Now whose going to tell me whats going on?"

Blaze heard sirens coming towards them "You guys can tell me later" Blaze ran to his truck and followed Danny and Jazz

* * *

><p>Danny pulled his mustang over to the side of the road. Blaze pulled up behind them<p>

Jazz got out of the car with Danny and walked up to Blaze "So what are you?" Blaze asked

"We don't really know" Danny said "All i know is i have these powers"

"Your on our side right?"

"If you mean killing mosters and demons yeah i am"

"Thats all i need to know" Blaze said

"Your not going to shoot me?"

"As long as your on are side that all i need to know"

"Why?"

"About a year ago i ran into a group of vampires, They only sucked the blood out of animals, They told me they haven't harmed a human since then"

"How do you know they weren't lying?" Jazz asked

"I watched them for along time and they didn't hurt anyone"

"So why would you still let them go?"

"I like to think that not all mosters are bad"

"Glad to know that"

"So are we still going to Amity?"

"You still want to hang out with us?" Jazz asked

"We need to stick together if we want to kill these things, I know a hunter that might know whats going on"

Danny looked at Jazz then back to Blaze "I think it would be wise not to tell anyone about me"

"Your secret is safe with me" Blaze said "I'll only tell him about these leviathans"

"You think he can help us?" Jazz asked

"Yeah Bobby's smart he might know something"

"Lets get going" Danny said walking back into his mustang Jazz followed. Blaze walked back into his truck and drove off with Danny following him

* * *

><p>Dean sat in Bobby's chair drinking a bottle of whiskey. Sam sat by the window with a beer in his hand. Bobby's phone started to ring "You want to answer the phone?" Sam asked "Let the machine get it" Dean said<p>

"_Bobby it's me Blaze Jet, It's been awhile since we talked, Got a favor to ask. Ran into a demon today goes by the name of Crowley he found away to kill these things called leviathans, Give me a call back if you know anything abou.." _Dean jumped out of the chair and grabbed the phone "What was that demons name again?"

"_The demons name was_ _Crowley, Who is this?"_

"My name is Dean Winchester, What did Crowley tell you?"

"_That he found something that can kill these things and only one of use can use it"_

"Do you know what?"

"_Not really that's why i'm calling Bobby_"

"Bobby passed away"

"_When did he pass away?"_

"About two days ago?"

"_He was a good hunter, Sorry for your lost"_

"Where are you now?"

_"Driving into Illinois heading towards Amity Park"_

"We'll meet you down there, What hotel you staying at?"

"_The Ghost Inn"_

"That's a weird name for a hotel"

"_They think they have real ghost here"_

"Me and my brother will meet you there"

"_Okay"_

Dean hung up the phone

"You think this Blaze guy is telling the truth?"

"He better be" Dean said grabbing his whiskey

* * *

><p>Blaze pulled up towards the hotel<p>

"The Ghost Inn?" Jazz asked

"Town thinks they have Real ghost here"

"So can that Bobby guy help?" Danny asked

"Bobby passed away, I did talk to Dean Winchester he'll be coming up here up to give us a hand"

Jazz gave Blaze a funny look "Do you know these guys?" Danny asked

"Dean and Sam Winchester sons of John Winchester, They are good hunter John passed away on the job"

"We know John Winchester, He was there the night that thing attacked us" Danny said

"Why would John be there if that thing just came out of the portal?"

"I don't?"

"Let go find my friend" Blaze said

Blaze walked up to the stairs with Danny and Jazz right behind him "Her room number is 243" Blaze walked down the hall and found the room he was looking for "Here it is"

Blaze went to knock but noitce the door was cracked opened just a hair. Blaze pulled out his gun and slowly opened the door. Blaze was jumped and thrown to a wall Danny and Jazz pulled out their guns but was to late they were thrown to a wall next to Blaze

"Their is no need for guns" Said a girl  
>"Who are you?" Blaze asked<p>

"Names Meg"

"Demon right?" Danny asked

"Ding ding we got a winner" Meg said walking over to Danny "I hear you can kill demons"

"Let me down and i'll show you"

"Nah i like you where you are"

Blaze notice that Amber wasn't in the room "What do you want from us?"

"I heard that no demons are aloud to kill Danny Fenton and his sister Jazz, For some reason Crowley wants _**You **_two alive, A boy that can kill demons, I'm going to kill you now before you kill all of us" Meg walked slowly to Danny "I'm going to enjoy this"

Meg pulled out a knife and went to stab Danny when she heard two of her Demon pals scream "Whats going on?" Meg asked turning around

"I leave you alone and look what mess i have to clean up now" Said a girl with a knife in her hand with salt and holy water on it

"Who are you?" Meg asked

"I go by many names, But you Demons like to call me Death"

"No you can't be her?"

"Oh but i am"

Meg went to take off but was stopped by the girl "Where do you think your going?" Meg hurried and left the body she was possessing

"What took you so long?" Blaze asked

"Sorry i got hungry"

"For once your stomach saved you"

"Yup, So who are these two?" Amber asked looking at Danny and Jazz

"Tha'ts Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton"

"Wait your last names are Fentons?"

"Yeah why?" Jazz asked

"Do you guys own that big house that saids Fentons works on it?"

"No we don't" Jazz said

"I did some digging around that place and found something that you might want to read" Amber handed Blaze a news paper Blaze looked an notice that it was about what that demon said

Danny looked at Jazz and Jazz did the same "Danny, Jazz it's safe to tell her the truth"

Thay sat Amber down and told her the truth. Amber looked at Blaze "Your going to let him live!" Amber said getting into Blazes face  
>"He's on our side!"<br>I don't care if he is on are side he's a monster!"

"He's not a monster!" Jazz yelled

"Listen Amber i'm not a killer i just want to make this world safe and if you want me dead fine kill me" Danny opened his arms wided opened "Just know once i'm dead your hope at whatever is going to destroy this world is lost"

Amber pulled out her knife and walked right up to Danny and went to stab Danny but it hit the table "Don't make me regret this" Was all Amber said

Danny just smiled "Your doing the right thing"

Jazz was a pale white Blaze just let out a small sigh

Danny walked over to one of the beds "We need to go vist the house" Danny said looking at Jazz "I know what you mean"

Blaze and Amber gave Danny and Jazz a look "What do you guys mean?" Amber asked

"That demon said he owns our old house, Wich means we need to get in their and find out how he knows so much about us"

"You two aren't going alone" Blaze said "Lets go check out the place"

"Thats fine by me" Jazz said Danny didn't say anything he just walked out of the door "Whats wrong with him?"

"After our parents were kill we promised we would never go back to that houes"

Blaze looked over at Amber "We better not keep him waiting"

Blaze, Amber and Jazz walked out the door

* * *

><p>At Casper High School<p>

A young Goth girl was sitting out side of the school waiting for her friend to show up

"Whats taking him so long?" She said looking at her watch

She then saw her friend come running out of the school "Sorry it took me so long i had to grab this book" Her friends said "This book better help"

"It will Sam, Trust me on this"

"The last time i trusted you tucker i was thrown into a police cruiser!"

"How was i suppost to know that sneeking into the school was called breaking an entering?"

"Lets just get this over with" Sam said

They walked to Sam's car and drove off

* * *

><p>Danny pulled a block away from the house Danny walked over to Blaze and Amber "Blaze i'll sneak in threw the back while you two go threw the front" Danny said<p>

"What do you want me to do?" Jazz asked

"You'll be on look out" Danny said

"Here take these" Danny handed them some headphones with mics on them "These will keep us in touch with each other"

"I've never seen anything like these before" Amber said looking at it

"My parents made them"

Danny put on his headphones and walked off. Blaze and Amber looked around the front of the house. They saw no one around the house they walked up and picked the lock. Once they were in they looked around they were in the living room "Living room is clear" Amber said "You take the kitchen i'll take the upstairs" Blaze said walking up the stairs

Blaze walked back up the stairs and walked into the room on the left Blaze notice he was in Jazz's old room

Danny was going threw some old computer files downstairs when something attacked him throwing him into the portal and turning it on

Danny's screams could be heard from in side of the house Blaze ran down the stairs with Amber following him down to the basement

When they got down their they saw a man with Pure Black hair with grey eyes looking at them "The door to the Ghost zone has been opened and the boy will be unstoppled!" He said

"Where's Danny?" Blaze said pulling out his gun  
>"He's in the portal getting the power he needs"<br>"What are you?" Amber asked

"I don't have a name" It said "But you won't live to tell anyone i was here"

* * *

><p>Jazz sat outside waiting for them to call her or walk out. Jazz notice a Blue car pull up to the house<p>

"Why our we here?" Sam asked

"This is were we will bring out the ghost" Tucker said

"This better be good" Sam said walking up the steps to the house with tucker right behind her

Jazz tryed getting a hold of Blaze, Amber and Danny but all she got was static

Jazz threw it down and took off down the down stairs of the building she was sitting on

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the old house looking around. Tucker put the book down on the table "Sit down and i'll start reading" Tucker said opening the book<p>

Sam looked at tucker "Since when did you become a ghost freak?"

"I've always been one Sam"

"No you haven't, If this is a trick so i can like you, You can forget it"

"Trust me Sam this isn't a trick"

Tucker found the page he wanted and looked at Sam "Besides i need a sacrifice" Tucker's eyes went Black and threw Sam to the wall "WHATS GOING ON!" Sam yelled "I'm bring back a old friend of mine and your the lucky one who gets to help me bring him back"

Just then Jazz busted the door down and pulled out her gun yelling freeze

"HELP ME!" Sam yelled

"Put her down!" Jazz yelled "Or i'll shoot you!"

"You wouldn't want to kill her best friend now would you?"

"I'll drop you were you stand Demon!"

"Your gun won't really kill me just the host"

"Who said this gun will kill the host?"

The demon looked at Jazz and smiled then made Jazz go flying "Now stay their while i bring back a good pal of mine"

"Whose that?" Jazz asked

"You'll find out soon"

Danny came flying out of the portal. His hair was Pure white his eyes were glowing greener and he was wearing a Black suit, Danny looked up and saw that Amber and Blaze were fighting something off with their guns and flew at them

"You leave them alone!" Danny said flying at the thing

Danny punch it in the face making it slam into a wall "Who sent you here?" Danny asked

"No one sent me here "It smiled" You should know who i am" It said standing up"I am after all the one that gave you you're powers"

Danny looked it horror that thing that killed his parents all those years ago "Your the one that kill my parents! I'LL KILL YOU!" Danny flew at the thing when he froze in mid air "These a demon here" Danny said "Wait how do i know that?"

"Demons are like ghost but they must take a human body unlike the ghost in the ghost zone"

Danny looked at the thing "Why kill my parents? Why give me this gift?"

"Your parents would have gotten in the way of my plans, But that hunter got in my way and stopped me before i could finish turning you into a halfa"  
>"Why me?"<p>

"Your soul was the only one that could hold this power, But your not the only one that got this gift"

"What?"

"There is another, Your father made a little portal years ago and i got out only for a minute for you see the portal was to small for me to get out of, Your father had someone working with him a man, He's been using the powers i gave him for evil like i wanted him to and you have been using them for good which will have to change i have an army to bring out and i need a strong leader and your the only one that can lead them"

"I will never lead your army!" Danny yelled his power was growing stronger "You will Danny the portal to the ghost zone has opened and my army will be here soon"

Danny looked at the portal then back at the thing "They won't even make it threw the portal"

"NO DON'T DO THAT!" The thing yelled Danny blasted the portal blowing it up and everyone inside

* * *

><p>Upstairs the demon was about to kill Sam when the floor started to break apart and then a big flame came out that was the last thing anyone saw<p>

Danny awoke to find that Blaze was carrying him out of the fire "Where's Amber?"

"She found Jazz trying to carry out two kids so she went to help her"

Danny could feel himself fade back out

When Danny awoke he saw he was sitting in a hospital bed. he looked to his left and saw Jazz sitting in a chair sleeping Danny smiled seeing his sister still okay

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam pulled up to the hotel and saw a man sitting outside Dean and Sam stepped out of the car "You Dean?" Said the man walking up to him "Who wants to know?"<p>

"Names Blaze"

"Why are you sitting outside of the hotel?"

"Demons hit the hotel not to long ago, Got a buddy in the hospital after we got attacked by something we never seen before"

"I thought the demons wanted your help?" Dean asked

"This demon didn't care for that Crowley guy, She called her self Meg"

Deab looked at Sam "I take it you know it?" Blaze asked

"Long story" Dean said

"We got a place set up till are friend is out of the hospital" Blaze said "If you follow me" Blaze walked to his truck. Dean and Sam got back in there car and followed Blaze

* * *

><p>Jazz woke up and saw Danny sitting up looking out the window "Your awake!" Jazz said hugging Danny<p>

"Yeah i'm awake"

Jazz let go of Danny "What happened down in the basement?"

"The thing that kill Mom and Dad attacked me and threw me into the portal they built, When i came out i saw it attacking Blaze an Amber so i fought back, it wanted me to become apart of his army and lead them to take over, I'm not the only one who was going to lead his army their is another"

"Did he give you a name?"

"No , He just said he worked with Dad"

"Were going to have to find out who that is"

"What happened to Blaze?"

"He went back to the hotel to get some stuff and to move us to a safe house until you can fight again"

Danny looked out the window then back at Jazz "So who were the two kids in the house?"

"The girls name is Sam manson and her friends name is Tucker Foley, He was possessed by a demon and was going to kill her to bring back a pal of it's then the house blew"

"They are okay? Right?"

"They will be fine, But Sam is asking what was that thing and Tucker is wanting to know how to keep it out of his body"

"Did you tell them?"

"Yeah i told them"

"Good" Was all Danny said

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2 The hunt begins, Gems?

Supernatural meets Danny Phantom

Chapter 2 The hunt begins, Gems?

* * *

><p>"Danny Fenton is are only hope in killing these leviathans" Blaze said<p>

"How can this kid kill the leviathans?" Dean asked

"He has a power that they fear, Demons fear him" Blaze said "He's stronger then these things and we have him on our side"

"He could be tricking you" Dean said

"If he was then why did he destroy his parents portal and stop an army from coming into our world"

"Dose his parents have another portal?" Sam asked

"Not that i know of"

"Right their means he tricked you" Dean said

"I ran a back ground check on him" Blaze said handing him a folder "When his sister turned 18 she got legal guardianship over Danny, She then disappeared with Danny two days later" Blaze said " They've been living in house after house moving around"

Dean looked over the file "Did you run a back ground check on their parents?'

"Jack and Maddie Fenton. They were just regular scientist, But they thought they could get to a place called the Ghost zone"

"The Ghost Zone?" Sam asked "Whats that?"

"From what i read it's a inter dimensional world were ghost live"

Before Dean or Sam could say anything the door opened with Amber holding bags of food

"This fast food joint here is the best by far" Amber said walking over to them

Amber gave Dean and Sam a bag and gave one to Blaze "Nasty Burger?" Dean asked looking at the bag

"Trust me it's good" Amber said digging into her burger "Oh don't forget the Nasty Sauce" Amber handed Dean the packet "Thats just nasty" Dean said getting sick "Thats what i thought at first but you would be surprised"

* * *

><p>Danny was laying down when he heard a knock at his door "It's open" Danny said sitting up.<p>

Danny watch the door open slowly he saw a girl with black hair. Her eyes were Violet she was wearing a AC/DC T-Shirt Danny watched as she walked in "Sorry to disturbing you but i just wanted to thank Jazz for saving me and my friends life" Sam said

"It's what we do" Danny said "My name is Danny Fenton, Whats yours?"

"Sam Manson" Sam said "Do you mind if i ask you some questions?

"You can ask me anything" Danny said

"All the books i read about vampires demons and monsters are all real right? Then why haven't it been on the news before?" Sam asked

Danny took a deep breath "We hunters have been around for centuries keeping people safe with out them knowing, Reason why the news don't pick it up it's because we get there before they do"

"What if you got poof of these things and showed them to the world?"

"You'll get locked up in the loony bin" Danny said

"How do you become a hunter?" Sam asked

"Their are many hunters that were raised to hunt or like others something truly awful happened to them or the family that they wanted revenge on it"

"Were you raised to be a hunter?" Sam asked

"Kinda" Danny said

"Can you teach me how to be a hunter?"

"I can teach ways to keep your self safe but i'm not going to teach you to become a hunter"

"I want to become a hunter"

"I'm not going to teach you to become a hunter, Forget about becoming a hunter and just live life to the fullest"

"I want to become a hunter!" Sam said raising her voice

"Listen to me and listen good you still have friends and family here who loves you, Don't throw that all away for this life style"

Danny looked away "I'll teach you how to ward off demons but thats it nothing more"

Sam nodded her head and sat next to Danny's bed

* * *

><p>Jazz walked down the stairs of the hospital and saw something strange going on on the second floor<p>

"Find Danny Fenton i want him Dead!" Said a girl to a group of people, Jazz notice their eyes were black. Jazz ran back up the stair to get Danny

* * *

><p>Blaze phone started ringing "Hello? What? Jazz calm down, Demons? Okay i'm on my way"<p>

"Whats going on?" Amber asked

"Their is a group of Demons at the hospital looking for Danny" Blaze said grabbing his gun

"Lets get moving" Deans said getting out of his chair. Sam followed Dean out the door

Blaze grabbed some salt and holy water while Amber grabbed her knife and took off to the car

* * *

><p>Danny saw the door fly open and Jazz running in "Danny we need to get going"<p>

"Why?" Danny asked  
>"Demons are here looking for you!" Jazz said grabbing his stuff<p>

"Crap!" Danny said jumping out of bed "How many are we dealing with?"

"I saw about ten" Jazz said

"What can i do to help?" Sam asked

"You just follow us out of the building" Jazz said

Danny put on his shirt and pants just then a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth

"What's the matter Danny?" Sam asked

"Their coming up the elevator" Danny said

"How do you know that?" Sam and Jazz asked

"I'll tell you later" Danny said grabbing his backpack "lets go!" Danny said walking out the door

* * *

><p>Dean pulled his ugly car up to the hospital "I miss my baby" Dean said<p>

Blaze pulled his truck up next to Dean's car "Lets park around the back" Blaze said

Dean followed Blaze to the back of the building

Sam was the first to get out of the car "Why did you want to pull around back?" Sam asked Blaze

"If you notice their were three guys watching the door" Blaze said pulling out his gun

"You think they have this place on lock down?" Amber asked

"They might" Dean said

Blaze walked to the back door of the building and started to pick the lock

* * *

><p>Danny,Sam and Jazz went to find Tucker who was some where in the building<p>

"Where was the last place you left him?" Jazz asked Sam

"In his room"

"Why would he leave his room?" Danny asked

"He hates hospitals" Sam said "Tuck might have left"

"Call his cell and find out where he is at" Jazz said

"No time, Find a place to hid" Danny said

Just then the elevator door opened up reviling four guys walking out with one girl in front of them "When you find Danny kill him" Said the girl

Danny stayed behind the desk while Sam and Jazz hid in the closet

Danny knew if they found them they would be killed so Danny took it abon himself to fight them all off with out Jazz and Sam getting hurt. But how?

Danny then felt a spark in his soul that he knew what he needed to do "Jazz, Sam You guys make a break for it to the elevator while i have them chase me" Danny said

"Are you crazy! they'll kill you" Sam said

"I'll be fine" Danny said "Wait for them to chase me then make a run for it"

Jazz noded her head and watch as Danny jumped out from the desk "Hey Uglys looking for me!' Danny said "Try and catch me!" Danny took off running with the four guys and the girl after him

Jazz and Sam made a break for it

Danny hit a dead end "No where to run now Danny" Said the girl  
>"You think i was running?"<p>

"We know this isn't a trap" Said the girl "I saw your sister run out with some other girl, So it's just you and me"

"Well you forget that i can kill you demons"

"True, But you can't do that with out tuching us" The girl then sent Danny flying into the wall "Now should i kill you slowly and let you suffer or qick and painless?"

"How about none" Danny said sliding into the wall

"Where did he go?"

Once Danny was on the other side he took it to transform into his other self like he did in the lap

The demons looked around trying to find Danny "Listen here Demons i'll kill you all were you stand you got that!" Danny said coming out the wall "Ew you guys look ugly" Danny said looking at the demons real face

"Who are you calling ugly!' Said the girl "Who are you?"

Danny looked at the demons for a sec "Names Danny Phantom! I'm here to stop you"

"What can you do?" Said the girl "Kill you demons"

She started laughing Danny just smiled and threw too Ecto Balls at The two demons on he left they screamed out in pain then they were Dead

"What did you do to them!"

"Killed them" Danny said "Now how about you guys start talking" Danny pointed his hand like a gun at the girl "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Names Meg, And i want Danny Fenton dead Now i want you Dead too!" Meg tryed to send Danny Phantom flying but it didn't work "Why isn't it working!"

Danny asked himself the same thing "You too get over their and hold him down!" The two Demons looked at each other then jumped out the the bodys "Cowards!" Meg looked at Danny "You might have won today but i know a demon that is looking for someone like you!" Meg then left the body

Danny then saw someone walk in to the room "So you were the one that blew up that house" An old lady said showing herself to Danny "Now i know why Dark wanted you alive"

"Who are you?" Danny asked

"My name is Sally and i'm a demon"

"Why should i trust you?" Danny asked raising his hand

"I'm not here to fight with you, I'm only here to give you a warning, A dark evil is going to arise and with it the world will be doomed, You will need to find three gems with the three gems you will be given a wish to bring back a lost friend, Pass this on to Dean Winchester he knows who i'm talking about"

"How do i know your not seting us up?"

"I maybe a demon but i want this world safe, Dean might fight back but tell him Cas sent me here to pass it along"

"Who is Cas?"

"A friend of Dean and Sam" The old lady then started to trun away "Now i must go but before i do Danny know that you were not meant to rule this world, Only to make it better" The old Lady was gone

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam, Blaze and Amber found Danny sitting in a chair "Hey you okay?" Blaze asked walking over "We need to talk" Danny said "But not here we need to leave"<p>

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam ,Sam Winchester, Dean, Blaze, Amber and Jazz were sitting in the house Blaze had found for them to stay at<p>

"Wait your trusting a demon?" Dean said getting up

"She said you wouldn't trust her" Danny said "She told me to tall you Cas sent her whoever that is"

Dean sat back down in his chair "Cas is dead" Dean said "How could Cas send her if he is dead?" Sam Winchester Asked

"Who is Cas?" Blaze asked

"His full name is Castiel he was an angel" Dean said

"Well guess he is still needed" Danny said

Dean got up and left the room Sam followed him leaving the rest in the room

"Did she say anything about where we can find them?" Sam manson asked

"No all she said is we need them"

"I'll hit the books maybe we can fin something" Jazz said

"I'll help you" Sam said

"I'll run out and get us some food" Blaze said "Amber you can give me a hand"

Danny looked out the window and saw Dean and Sam talking "If we find these Gems what will happen?"

* * *

><p>Inside a dark building stood a demon<p>

"I will bring back my friend, If i have to fine another dark rich teen" Said the demon "I will bring him back and with him we will rule this world as Brother and Sister"

The demon pulled out a book he had on the table "With this book i'll find the another soul"

The demon found just what he was looking for "She'll do" He then took off

A girl was sitting at her computer desk listen to music when her brother walked she didn't hear him come in

Next thing she saw was blackness

* * *

><p>When she awake she found herself tired to a chair "Where am i?" The girl asked<p>

"Your with me my sister"

"Gary? whats going on?"

"Don't worry sis your going to be just fine"

The room started to turn dark as he started chanting words she never heard before the ground started to shake a big crack opened up under she thought she was going to fall in but she didn't "Now for the last part" He said pulling out the knife and stabing her with it "Now arise my sister a soul for you prison!'

The smoke flew out of the ground and into the air where it went he didn't know "Thats it my sister find the body you want"

* * *

><p>The smoke flew for hours looking for the right body. The smoke found the body it was looking for a Blond hair girl with long legs and beautiful green eyes she knew that the body she wanted<p>

He sat their waiting for his sister to return when the door flew open "Is that you sister?"

"It is i brother" She said walking in "It's been along time"

"It's been centuries since we last seen ech other"

"It has, now that i have returned i will open the door to my army and bring darkness to this world"

"First we need to get rid of these leviathans"

"They walk the earth again?"

"Yes an angel opened the door to purgatory"

"Do you know wich one?"

"Castiel"

"Glad he's out of the picture i won't have to worry about him stoping me again"

She walked over to the window "Now lets have a little fun with this world before we bring my army back"

"What city do you want to destroy first?"

"The same place i was killed at" She looked at gary "Paw Paw"

They both smiled evily "They will never know what hit them"

* * *

><p><em>to be continued<em>


	3. Dream, Need to save the town

Supernatural meets Danny Phantom

Chapter 3 Dream, Need to save the town

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam stayed at a hotel. Danny took Sam back to her house<p>

When Danny got back home the first thing he did was fall asleep

In his dreams a man in a trench coat stood

"Who are you?" Danny asked

"My name is Castiel" Castiel said walking up to Danny "You need to find a map in an hold

library in order to find the gems"

"And how do i find the map?" Danny asked

"It's in a old town" Castiel said "Head towards Paw Paw now before it's to late"  
>"Why now?"<p>

"The town will be destroyed"

"By what?"

"An old foe, You need to get their before they get there" Castiel said "Once you find the map it will lead you to the gems, Once you have the gems the map will lead you to the temple, Place the gems in the stone and make you're three wishes"

"Wait that demon said one wish"

"Their are three gems three wishes, Now wake up"

Danny flew up out of bed and looked around "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Sam was in her room packing up her stuff when a knock came at her window Sam looked over at the window and saw Tucker. Sam walked over to the window and let Tucker in<p>

"Sam i don't think this is a good idea" Tucker said

"Listen Tuck i hate it here, My parents are never home and i'm by myself everyday i want to leave!" Sam said throwing her bag at him "You can join me in leaving or you can stay here"

"I'm not letting you get into trouble" Tucker said

Sam smiled they both snuck out the window Sam wanted to take her car and Tucker wanted to take his truck Sam won and they took her car

They drove up the old drive way to a old house Sam knew this is were they would be staying at after all she was their. Sam wanted to follow the group

* * *

><p>Danny walked down the stairs to the house an into the kitchen and saw that Dean and Sam came back "Hey glad to see you're still here" Danny said<p>

"Well we needed to find these gems so we had to stay" Sam said

Dean just took a drink of his beer

"This Cas guy, Did he ever wear a tan trench coat?" Danny asked

"Yeah why?" Dean said looking at Danny

"Well, Last night he was in my dream" Danny said

"What did he say?" Dean said jumping out of his chair

"He said that we needed to head to a small town called Paw Paw, There we can find the map to the gems" Danny said "He told me that we need to get moving before it's destroyed"

"Did Cas say where we can find this map?" Sam asked

"In the library" Danny said "He told us to hurry"

"What are we waiting for lets get moving" Jazz said

"I can get something to eat first?" Danny asked

"We'll get some on the way there" Blaze said

Danny, Jazz, Blaze and Amber started packing up their stuff while Dean and Sam left for the hotel to get their stuff

Sam watch as Dean and Sam left

"Who are those two?" Tucker asked

"Thats Dean and Sam Winchester"

"Their hunters too?"

"Yeah, Blaze called them here"

"Who is Blaze?"

"Just shut up" Sam said

Tucker sat back in his seat as Sam watch the house

Danny walked out of the house with his bag and threw it into the back of his car while Jazz threw her stuff up front Amber and Blaze started putting their stuff inside of Blaze's truck

"Is that everything?" Blaze asked everyone

"We got everything we need" Danny said "Lets get over to the hotel so we can get going"

They all got in their cars and left Sam followed them from a far

* * *

><p>The Demon walked down the streets of Paw Paw "Lets have some fun before we destroy this town"<p>

* * *

><p>Danny was laying down in the back of the car it was the <em><strong>First <strong>_time Danny ever let Jazz drive his Mustang

Jazz smiled while Danny was sleeping

Sam followed them making sure not not spotted

* * *

><p>In Danny's Dream<p>

Danny was sitting by a lake watching the sun set when he saw the man in the tan trench coat

"Now what?" Danny asked

"I came to make sure you're on you're way to Paw Paw" Cas said

"Yeah were on are way now" Danny said looking back at the water  
>"You will need to be fast if you wish to get there before it's to late"<p>

"Amity is ten hours away" Danny said looking at Cas

"You need to get there now!" Cas said grabbing Danny

Jazz saw a bright light. In a flash of light Danny was gone Jazz slammed on her breaks making Blaze and Dean pull over

"Whats going on?" Blaze asked getting out of his truck

"Danny... Bright light... Gone!" Jazz said in shock

"Calm down Jazz" Blaze said "Now tell me whats going on"

"I saw a bright white light and poof Danny was gone" Jazz said

"You're telling me Danny's missing?" Dean asked

"Yes i am" Jazz said

Sam heard every word, Tucker was trying to ask whats going on but Sam didn't saw anything

* * *

><p>Danny found him self in front of the library "How did i get here?" He saw two figures walking into town both smiling<p>

Next thing Danny saw was a flash of light and a big BANG. Danny saw the grocery store was gone

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" The girl laughed out loud "This will teach you Humans not to mess with a Demon!"

Danny flew in front of the two "Thats enough!" Danny said with his hands glowing "You two leave now or DIE!"

"Look who we have here" Said the girl "Listen to me kid you can't kill us"

"Thats where your wrong" Danny said "I killed so many of your kind before!" Danny's eye's started to glow Green "I'll kill you!"

Danny flew at the girl throwing Ecto Balls at her. The girl dragged the attack and laughed "HA! You missed" She then threw some boulders and threw them at Danny. Danny dogged her attack and threw more Ecto Balls at her she got nailed and went flying into the wall "Damn it! i'll get you for that" Her body started to shake her eyes glowing pure Black the ground started to shake "You shall DIE!" The ground started to break with it came a giant monster started calming out of the ground.

It's eyes were a Dark Red it's body was a giant gorilla he was huge. Danny stood his ground watching the monster in front of him.

* * *

><p>Blaze pulled his truck over to the side and went to the back of the pickup truck. Jazz pulled over as well. Blaze walked over to Jazz "Okay whats the deal with that car following us?"<p>

Jazz looked behind her and saw that Sam had pulled over trying to stay out of sight

"Danny said let her follow us" Jazz said

"Dose she know how to work a gun?" Blaze asked

"I don't know?"

Blaze walked pass jazz and walked over to Sam's car

Sam wasn't watching cause Tucker was talking about how meat was better Sam didn't see Blaze standing there. Sam rolled down the window "Can i help you?"

"Do you know how to work a gun?" Blaze asked

* * *

><p>Dean drove his car down the road "I don't thing these gems of Cas will work" Said Lucifer<p>

Sam just looked out the window "Awe don't be like that"

Dean looked at Sam "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" Sam said

"Come on Sammy you can tell me"

"It's nothing Dean" Sam said "Just tell him Sammy you know you want too" Lucifer said

* * *

><p>Danny flew into the air trying to dodge the attacks but the gorilla attack him<p>

Danny tryed his best to doge the attacks, It manged to slam him into a building knocking him out

Danny heard a voice in his head _"Let me out and i'll help you destroy this creature" Said the voice "How can i trust you?"_

_"You can feel me, I'm a part of you, Since that night you knew i was here but could never use me until you got your full power"_

_"Fine how do i let you out?"_

_"Just say I set you free"_

_"I set you free"_

Danny's body flew up into the air... But Danny's body wasn't the same as before Danny's eyes turned Red his body grew bigger with muscle, Danny had a cap a DP on his chest his skin was a light green and his hair was white fire

"Now who are you?" The girl asked

"My Name is Dan but you can call me Dark Dan" Dan said with a smile "I'm going to kill your little pet then i'll kill you"

Dan flew at the gorilla throwing a powerful Ecto Blast at it making it blow "NOOOOO!" The girl Demon yelled both of the Demons disappeared

Dan just stood there "Well guess my work here is done" Dan turned Danny's body back over to him

Danny looked around an saw that everyone was gone Danny flew to the top of the Library then the voice said _"The angel is lying to you"_

"How do you know?" Danny asked out load "_I'm evil... But i'm you, When Zukor was let out he took a piece of Vlad's soul, Then he took a piece of you and made me"_

"Zukor? What kind of name is that? Why are you in me if he made you?"

"_I need human DNA, So he made me for you only a hidden power, God made you for a reason because your soul is pure light which made me good, But Vlads soul is pure Darkness"_

"So you could say your yin and yang"

"You could say that" Dan said in front of Danny

"How did you get out?"

"I'm not really here i thought it would be better to show myself then having you talk out loud"

"Okay, So you don't trust this angel?"

"No, Somethings not right, Everything inside my soul says he wants something else"

"So you have a soul?"

"Yes i have a soul" Dan looked away "I was meant to help you take over this world, But you are stronger then me in many ways, But your still need to get use to your powers"

"I heard you say your Dark Dan?"

"Yeah thats my name"

"Why Dark Dan?"

"Thats the name Zukor wanted me to be named, Your soul is stronger then Vlads dark soul"  
>"Why me?"<p>

"God made you to help this world... His plan was you would become a new hero in the eyes of the world by stepping into the Ghost portal... But someone else had plans, Zukor knew if he turned you over to the darkness he could take over the world and heaven"

"Then why were made?"

"I was made to make sure you did as you were told, But with Zukor gone and your soul being pure i can't make you do anything you don't won't too"

Danny heard cars coming "Sounds like cops are on there way here"

"We better head inside, We're going to need to find this map"

"But i thought you didn't trust the angel?"

"I don't but lets find the map and see where it takes us"

Danny saw Dan disappeared. Danny flew off the roof so he could go inside as a human then a ghost

* * *

><p>Danny walked inside and went up the stairs he walked into the room "This place is small... How am i going to find this map?" Danny asked out loud<p>

Danny walked to one of the shelf's, Danny looked around and saw old blueprints for the town. Danny pulled them out and opened one of them up "The library wasn't here... out of town" Danny looked at the blueprints some more "Library is north from here"

"Why would it be this far from town?" Dan asked

"I really don't know why... Now i know why Cas wanted us to get here" Danny said walking over to some books "There is more to find here then just where to find the library" Danny opened the book "We need to get ahold of the others and tell them to get here fast"

Danny then heard cops running into the building

"Crap" Danny hid behind the book shelf

"Find Danny Fenton" Said a cop "I know he's here some where"

The cops looked around. Danny looked around _"Demons just great" _ Danny looked out the window and notice something

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT!" The demon said slamming her hands onto the table "I WANTED MY REVENGE!"<p>

"You'll get your revenge sister"

"I think it's time for us to pay a visit to our new friends"

"What are you talking about"

"Rex, We go talk to the leviathans" She walked over to the door

"DO YOU WANT US TO GET KILLED LIS!" Rex yelled

"Don't snap at me Rex!" Lis said "Have you forgotten i was the first made before these stupid leviathans" Lis walked right up to Rex "Now grab my coat"

Rex did as he was told

* * *

><p>Blaze looked around as he walked down a road "This doesn't make any sense" Blaze said out loud "How did i get here?" Blaze looked around when he notice a girl standing near him<p>

"Welcome to my world" Said the girl

"Who are you?"

"My name is Suzy, I'm and Angel" The girl walked up to Blaze "I'm inside your mind to tell you Castial is alive and is living far away, You must find him, Don't tell Dean"

"Why can't i tell Dean?"

"The Gems must be found, Cas must be found, You must find Cas"

"Where to do i find Cas?"

"You need to find the Emmanuel"

"Where do i find him?"

"Search your heart"

"What does that mean?"

* * *

><p>Blaze was awaken from his sleep as Amber kicked him in the leg "Wake up where here"<p>

Blaze just gave her a look, Blaze felt something in his shirt and pulled it out, it was a card with a number on it

Blaze and Amber got out of the truck, The road was blocked off by the cops  
>"Think there demons?"<p>

"No, There just cops" Blaze said

Dean, Sam, Jazz, Sam and Tucker walked up to Blaze and Amber "You guys find away in there, I got to go"

"Where do you think your going" Amber said

"I need to go, I just need to" Blaze walked up to Sam "Let me take your car, The truck can fit four" Sam gave Blaze her keys

"If you get a scratch on my car i'll kill you" Sam said

"I'll bring it back in one piece" Blaze said walking over to the back of his truck and pulled out his stuff

Blaze took off in Sam's car and drove away

* * *

><p>Danny flew out of town with the books and map he found and saw Jazz, Dean, Sam, Tucker and Sam standing around<p>

Danny flew down to them and landed "Hey guys" Danny said

"What happened in town?" Dean asked

"Demon's came and started to attack the town" Danny said "But i got them to run away"

"How?" Sam asked

"It was easy... Hey where did this guy come from?" Danny asked pointing at a guy

They all looked at the spot where Danny was pointing at "Uh... There's no one there" Dean said

"Yeah there is, He's standing right there, Has a hat on beard looks like he has been working hard"

"You can see me"

"You guys can't see him or hear him? He's standing right there!' Danny said

"Danny there is no one there" Sam said looking at Dean "Look another crazy person!' The devil said

"If you can hear me and see me that's damn good, Tell These two that there Idjits"

"He's telling me you both are Idjits" Danny said

Both Dean and Sam looked at Danny "What did he say?"

"He said you both are Idjits"

"Bobby?" Dean said walking up to the spot

Bobby smiled "Finally you notice"

"He says Finally you notice" Danny said

"But we burned you" Sam said

"Tell them the flask"

"He said the flask"

Dean pulled out the flask

"I'm not going anywhere"

"He said he's not going anywhere"

"Your stupid you know that! You could end up just like the other spirits!'

"Dean calm down... Don't forget i pulled your ass out of the burner amozn's warriors" Danny said for Bobby

"Doesn't matter! you could end up just like them!"

"Don't worry so much"

Danny grabbed the Flask "He told me to hold on to this for you"  
>"Give me it back!' Dean yelled<p>

"I would but Bobby said you might burn it, He's still needed here, Besides i'll keep an eye on him"

Dean stormed away while Sam talking with Danny and Bobby

"How long have you been around?"

"Since i was burned"

"You know we can handle our self's"

"Do i have to remind you of what Dean did?"

"No but still"

"You boys still need me, For now i'll just hang with Danny till Dean get's use to me still here"

"Speaking of Danny, What did you find?"

Danny dug into his bag "Found some books and a map of the old town, There is a temple about three miles out, This was hidden in a book"

"So the town knew and hid it"

'Yea glad i came across it"

"We'll have to study these" Sam said "You got a nasty cut on your arm, Let's get that looked at"

* * *

><p>Blaze drove down the road trying to get a hold of the guy "<em>Mackey's Taxidermy how can i help you"<em>

"My name is Blaze looking for the Emmanuel"

"_Don't know who your talking about"_

"Listen here, I need to find him, If i don't i'll come to you and show you i'm not messing around!'

"_Sorry pal your just digging yourself into a bigger hole!"_

"Listen buddy i'm looking for this guy and if i don't find him i can't help bring back Bobby Singer!"

"_He's in Colorado, I'll give you the address"_

After Blaze wrote down the address he made a u-turn and got on the right road

After driving eight hours Blaze made it to the house

Blaze walked up to the door and knocked on it. When the door opened a guy opened "Hi can i help you?"

'I'm looking for the Emmanuel"

"I'm him"

Blaze notice the girl tied up in the back "Nice try" Blaze kicked the guy in the gut "Who our you" Blaze tossed holy water at his face, Smoke started to fly out of his face "Demon" The demon went to attack but couldn't Blaze held him in place with what Blaze call Holy rope "You won't get out of this"

After tying the demon up Blaze walked over to the girl and untied her "I'm not here to hurt you ma'am" Blaze help her get to her feet

"It's not safe here" She said

"Where's the Emmanuel?"

"He's..."

"I'm right here, What's going on?" There stood the Emmanuel

"We need to get you out of here" Blaze said "It's better if you come with me and you... and your friend finds a safe place to hid"

"I can't leave her" Emmanuel said

"Your going to have to trust me" Blaze said "He's a demon, He'll do whatever it takes to get to you, As long as you two are away from each other he'll leave her alone"

"Is that what you think?" The demon said

"I know there is more of you, But you won't go telling them anything since i know how to kill you"

Blaze pulled out a gun "This works just like the colt" Blaze took aim and fired killing the demon

Blaze started to untie the man who was knocked out

"He's still alive, I found away to keep the human alive and only kill's the demon" Blaze said showing them there was not bullet hole

"You sure it's dead?"

"Yeah he's dead, You need to trust me on this okay" Blaze said "We need to get going"

"Go with him" She said "I'll be fine"

He looked at Blaze then back at the girl "Be safe"

Blaze take's Cas to his car

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued <em>


	4. We Have Deal, And they Call me crazy

Supernatural meets Danny Phantom

Chapter 4, We Have A Deal, And They call me crazy

* * *

><p>The doors flew open to the office of Dick Roman "Who might you be?" Dick asked<p>

"Names Lis" She said sitting down in front of Dick "I'm here to make a deal with you"

Dick sat back in his chair not caring what she had to say "If Crowley sent you tell him i'll be looking for him"

"I came here on my own free will to talk to you" Lis said "I have here a great offer, I know where the three words of God are, If you want them i need you to take out Danny Fenton"

"I have given my people the order to stay away from him" Dick said "After all he can kill us"

"Not you" Lis said smiling "You see since you became so powerful the only thing that can kill you is the word of God" Lis pulled out a piece of paper "Danny can't lay one finger on you"

Dick snapped his fingers "You'll make a good snack"

The two Leviathans fell to their knees in pain "You don't know who i am do you?"

Dick looked over the demon "You're not a demon are you?"

"No, More like you're long lost sister" Lis said with a smile "I'm you but i'm like a demon"

Dick's eye's went into horror "No, You can't be her!"

"I am" She said getting out of the chair "So Danny's head on a plate or i kill you and take over this company"

Dick looked at Her friend "Who is your friend?"

"He is a demon like everyone else, He is my brother, I made him out of myself" Lis said "Now, If you can be so kind you will go after Danny while i take over most of the U.S understand"

Dick didn't like how this thing could just walk in here and tell him what to do "I'll give you Canada"

"Fine, I'll take Canada" Lis crossed her arms "Do we have a deal, You take out Danny, I'll give you the word of God"

"All three right?"

"In time you'll get all three but for now you can just have the one you want" She had Rex hand her the papers "Sign on the dotted line and i'll give you the location of the one you're looking for"

Dick took the paper and signed "I'll first need to get the word of God"

"That's fine, Just keep your part of the deal" Lis made her way out of the room "Oh, Make sure you keep that word safe from prying eyes"

* * *

><p>Blaze pulled over to a gas station<p>

"Want anything inside?" Blaze asked

"I'll take an ice tea"

Blaze got out of the car and made his way inside

He walked to the back and went to grab some tea when he notice three guys walking towards him, Blaze pulled out his gun and fired killing the first demon

The other one tackled him to the ground punching him when he heard a gun fired

"It's not the colt but i guess you do what you gotta do" She said looking at Blaze, He pushed the body off him and looked at her

"You just killed your own kind" He got off the ground and looked at her "Why would you do that?"

"You're not the only one who is looking for the emanual, But to my surprise it's old angel boy" She smiled

"Wait... That's Cas?" Blaze looked in shock

"We need to get going before the other's show up" She made her way out when Blaze stopped her "You can go somewhere else"

"I have been tracking him down since the demons put a bounty on his head" She pushed her finger into his chest "I'm not going to let them get ahold of an angle"

"Why should i even trust you?" Blaze held his gaze on her "How do i know you're not going to try and kill him?"

"Because, We have a history" She said quiet "I can keep the others off you, Besides he's an angle he can smite them"

"He doesn't know who he is! If he did then why didn't he go and see Dean and Sam!"

She looked to the car then back at Blaze "Then you should tell him who he really is"

"Dean can tell him" Blaze looked back at the car "If you want to help me then fine, Just know i'll be watching you"

"That's fine with me immortal warrior" She went to walk away when Blaze stopped her

"How did you know?"

"You don't think i can't smell the demon deal on you" She had an evil smile "When did you make the deal?"

"A very long time ago" Blaze had a faraway look on his face "To this day i wish i could break that damn deal"

"Who hold the contract?"

"Never got his name, Been hunting him down since day one" She notice the anger in his eye's "We need to get moving"

As he walked out the door with the demon behind him

Cas looked behind him and saw the demon "Her face! She's a demon!"

"Don't worry, We come in different flavors" She said with a smile

"She's a friend" Blaze said

"Names Meg, Nice to meet you"

* * *

><p>Danny and Dean were digging in the spot where the temple should be<p>

"How did we get stuck digging?" Dean asked

"Because they bought the beer"

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Dean asked

Danny smiled and cracked a beer "No, But a nice cold beer is good while digging"

Dean went back to digging when the ground caved in on him, Dean fell to the ground hard "You okay down there?" Danny asked looking down at Dean

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dean said getting up while brushing the dirty off his shirt "It looks like an entrance to the temple" Dan said looking down the long dark hallway

"I'll get the flashlights" Danny said running back to the truck sitting there

Danny ran back to the hole and hammered down a stake for the rope, Danny tied the rope around himself and made his way down into the temple

"Here's the flashlight" Danny said handing Dean it "Shall we?"

They both made their way down inside the temple

A shadow smiled as it stood near the hole "Soon, this world will finally have no more worries"

* * *

><p>"Come on Sammy, You're crazy, Face it" The Devil said walking around the room<p>

"Shut up!" Sam yelled slamming his hands down on the table, Jazz sat up on the couch

"I didn't say anything" She said looking around "You okay Sam?" She made her way over to him

"Oooh, She's cute" The Devil said with a big smile, He stabbed her "Shall we make her beg?"

Sam shook his head trying to get him out of his head "I need to go" He made his way out the door

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Jazz asked herself as she stood there

"If only you knew beautiful" The Devil said making his way out the door as well

Sam walked to the pickup truck, He took the key's out of his pockets and drove off leaving the gang behind

"Where are we going?" The Devil asked

"Shut up!"

"Awe come on Sammy, You know you want to talk to me"

Sam looked out onto the road "Just shut up!"

"Fine, Just keep driving, Just remember Sammy i'm in your head" He smiled "DEER!"

Sam didn't budge "Awe i thought that would have worked"

Sam didn't know where he was going but he was going somewhere far to try and figure out how to get the devil out of his head

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be <strong>__**Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is short. I have been busy and didn't have much time to sit and write but i am working on a longer chapter <strong>


	5. Chapter 5, The Truth Cas Saves Sam

Supernatural meets Danny Phantom

Chapter 5, The Truth. Cas Saves Sam

* * *

><p>Dean and Danny looked around the old temple and only found rocks<p>

"Think someone has already gotten what was ever was in here?" Dean asked

Danny looked at Dean "No, If someone would have already taken it, There would be a sign of it" He said looking at the floor "There would be sign of dragging or footsteps"

Danny notice something odd about of the stone statues "Whatever you do, Don't Blink" Dean said with a chuckle

"Shut up" Danny bent down and notice the scraping near the edge"Found our way in" Danny walked over and pushed the staute and there was a door way behind it, Danny and Dean made there way inside down the stairs

When they reached the bottom the notice all of the treasure in the room, But what was odd was a ring was just sitting in the middle of the room

"Think this is the Gem?" Dean asked picking it up "I mean, I thought the Gem would be bigger"

Dean handed Danny the ring and it started to glow a bright red

There was a flash of light and the next thing Dean and Danny saw was Blaze standing in front of a girl

"You're sister will be safe, All you have to do is make this deal" Said the girl

"Why do i have to be immortal?" Blaze asked

"Because, Once you have became immortal, You will serve as a great warrior for this world" She said slowly running her hand down his chest "Don't you wish to be the greatest warrior?"

Blaze shook his head yes

"Good, Just kiss me and the deal will be set"

Blaze pulled her close and kissed her

The red light flashed again

They saw Blaze holding a small girl in his arms, Her cloths covered in blood

"I WILL FIND YOU! YOU PURPLE EYE DEMON, I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU, IF IT TAKES ME TO THE END OF TIME I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Blaze yelled as the rain feel on his face

Blaze got onto his feet and made his way down the trail and layed his sister in the grass "I am sorry my sister, I if i would have know about this i would have never made this deal" He said digging the hole "I will make her pay, She will know what hell really is once i am done with her"

Once the hole was done, He picked his little sister up and layed her in the hole, He then buried her

He took a rock and carved her name into it and placed it in front of the grave "May God put you to rest, My little sister"

Another flash of light

Blaze stood in front of an army his sword at the ready "FOR THE PHARAOH!" The army behind him followed him into battle

Blaze flipped a man then staped him, Nothing could stop him as she sliced his way through men after men

Another flash

Blaze stood with a sword in one hand, Wearing a knights suit

"FOR THE KING!" He yelled as he lead a army into Battle

Another Flash

Blaze stood on a ship, A sword in his hand

"FOR AMERICA! FIRE ALL CANNONS!

Another flash

Dean and Danny found them self's standing back in the room where the ring was

They Saw Blaze standing where the ring was "I have placed the last ring in the last vault, Now will you please break this deal?" Blaze asked

The girl standing in front of Blaze looked at him "After looking for this purple eye demon, We can't find who holds your deal, So we can not remove this from you"

"You lying baste..." There was a flash of light and Blaze as gone

"Go back on your quest for that demon, You won't remember this, You have played a big part in this Blaze" Said the girl "We angels will find a way to free you" She was gone

"What the heck just happened?" Dean asked

"I think Blaze is immortal" Danny said looking at Dean "The Angels used him to hide the gems"

"You are right" Said a voice "Blaze was chosen after the angels learn Blaze couldn't die, He was told to find each one of the gems and to hide them where they told him to hide it"

"Whose there?" Dean asked pulling out his gun

The voice came out of the shadows and stood not to far from them. His white hair and blue eyes stood out of the room He wasn't as tall as Dean but almost taller then Danny, He was wearing a old white robe "My name is Truth, I am a spirit"

"Your name is truth?" Danny asked

"Yes, You see, The three gems were made by God. He chose how they would work, The ring you hold is Truth That is me. The other two are call justice and Hope. Three things you human hold dear to you" He said walking up to the two "I won't be here long so don't worry about me following you around, The next gem you need to find is in a land full of knights, He ruled with Justice, May you have a fun trip" He was gone

"What is it he was talking about?" Dean asked

"We need to do research" Danny said as they made there way out of the temple

* * *

><p>Blaze notice his pickup truck drive right pass them on the road heading towards the safe house. He did a u-turn and followed after the truck<p>

"What are you doing?" Meg asked

"That's my Truck" He said "Whoever is driving it is going to fast"

Blaze manged to stop his Truck only to have Sam push him as he grabbed his head and let out a scream

Cas jumped out of the car and ran over to Sam and placed his hands on his head

There was a flash of pure white light and Cas was on the ground, Sam was on the ground as well

"Meg, Help me get these two in the car" Blaze said yelling at Meg who was in shock as they both layed there

Meg stepped out of the car and walked over to Cas, Blaze went to grab his hands when he shot up and looked at the two. He then was gone, And Meg went missing

"Great, Now i have three things to deal with"

"Do not worry, He was just scared" Said a girl "Right now, You need to get Sam back home and then you need to get Jazz and girl Sam to come with you to go get the word of God from the Leviathans, They will be here" She handed him a piece of paper

Blaze took the paper and just was getting tired of all this crap "Well Sam, Let's throw you inside the car"

Blaze manged to get Sam inside the car, He then pulled the truck up in front of the car and chained it so he could tow it back to the house

Once he got back to the house and had help carryed Sam inside the house, They layed him inside and Blaze had Jazz and girl Sam follow him to the truck

* * *

><p>Cas sat on the bed looking out the window<p>

"I am sorry for i have done. Dean" Cas looked down at the floor a tear falling down

* * *

><p>"So, You wish to join us?" Said the Doctor<p>

"Yes, I have always wanted to help out people" Said the girl

"Well, Meg, Everything checks out, When can you start?"

"I can start now if you want?"

* * *

><p>Dean and Danny walked inside the house covered in dirt only to find Sam on the couch sleeping and Tucker upstairs sleeping as well<p>

"Well looks like were alone, Wanna get some sleep?" Dean asked

"First a shower, Then some sleep" Danny said "I'll take the upstairs bathroom, You can take the downstairs shower" He said walking up the stairs while Dean went to the bathroom downstairs

* * *

><p>The doors flew open and Lis walking into the office of a demon she hated<p>

"Well, Well, Well. Look who it is" Crowly said "Did you come to over throw me?"

"No, I came to find Danny fenton" Lis said "Where is he?"

"Last time i check, He kicked your ass" Crowly said taking a sip of his scotch

"Do you want to see what the inside of your ass looks like? Now tell me where he is" She said slamming her hands on the table

"Someone has a temper" Crowly snapped his fingers

"Crowly! How many times do i have to tell you to call me! I was talking with some very im... Whose this chick?" Asked the man, His gray hair glowing in the wind

"This is Lis, Take care of her Vlad" Crowly said

"Why? I thought you demons knew how to kill each other" Vlad said "Besides, I need to get back"

"She's after that boy i was telling you about"

Vlad froze, He then transformed into his other half "Why didn't you say so"

"I knew he made another one, But it looks like you demons had him under your control" Lis said

"No, I don't work for them, They work for me" Vlad said "Since i can kill them they don't mess with me"

Lis smiled "Well Vlad, I just want Danny dead, Not you"

Vlad through a ecto ball at her that missed "The next one won't miss, Leave Crowly alone or you'll be cleaning up yourself off the floor"

Lis just smiled "You win this round, But next time he won't be around"

She walked out of the doors

"I think you need a knew hiding spot" Vlad said changing back

"You think?" Crowly said

"Where is Danny?"

"Do not know yet, But i know that Blaze is on the move"

"The immortal solider?" Vlad asked

"He is after the word of God, Little bird told me" Crowly said with a smile "Be a pal and make sure they get it"

Vlad looked at him "Alright, Send me on my way"

He snapped his fingers and he was gone

"Lets make sure Vlad does his job right" Crowly said disappearing

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be <strong>__**Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>A quick update. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone and hope everything is going good for you. I have been busy with some things and i just got over a nasty break up. Don't worry i won't stop writing. I like to thank a lot of people for reading this and the other stories i have written Thank you all so much. I am looking for an artist for the covers of Fullmetal Phantom and Supernatural Meet Danny Phantom. If anyone wants to send there art work to me send me a message and i'll give my email. If you want me to write a story for you. I will if it's a story i can work with and that i know. So thanks to everyone who have been following me and been reading my stories. Thanks A Lot From CartoonFan20 <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Got It! Truth time

Supernatural Meet's Danny Phantom

Chapter 6. Got It! Truth Time.

* * *

><p>Blaze parked the car just outside of the air port.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Jazz asked.

"A plane is coming in, It should have the word of God on it, We're going to sneak on board the plane and steal it before they can take it to there master" Blaze said getting out of the car and popping the trunk, He pulled out some key cards "Use these to get pass the guards, I'll see about getting us a clue on which plane it is we are looking for."

They made there way inside and pass the guards, Jazz and Sam went to look for some cloths so they didn't stick out.

Blaze made his way into the security control room "They really should keep these doors locked."

He sat down at the computer and pulled up all the planes that would be landing "Got you, You'll be here in an hour." Blaze notice the guns in the room "These could come in handy."

* * *

><p>An Hour Later.<p>

Two men walked out of the plane and walked up to the car, A man handed them the briefcase and they left.

Outside Blaze, Jazz and Sam watched as the plane left the air port.

"Now, Lets go find some place to open this case at." Blaze said handing Jazz the case.

Jazz, Sam and Blaze looked over the piece of stone "So... The word of God is just a stone slab?"

"No, It's been sealed with magic to keep it from prying eyes." Blaze said pulling out a hammer "Shall we smash it open?"

They shook their heads and Blaze slammed down hard onto the stone slap.

"Did you guys hear thunder?" Jazz asked

"Yeah... Weird." Blaze said taking another swing... Lighting went off and the lights flashed.

"Um... I don't think you should do that again." Sam said .

Blaze didn't listen and slammed the hammer down one more time smashing it open, Lighting came flying out of it and Blaze was shocked.

When the smoke cleared Sam and Jazz notice Blaze was covered in ash.

"Well... Remind me to never do that again." Blaze said whipping his face.

* * *

><p>Danny and Dean pulled books out of his car as he was looking through bobby's old books.<p>

"Did you know if you use silver chains on a werewolf, You can control them." Danny said closing the book.

"How does that help us find this other ring?" Dean asked looking up from his book.

"It could help us _sniff_ it out." Danny said cracking a smile.

"Bad joke." Bobby said looking at Danny.

"Dude, Bad joke." Dean said looking back at his book.

Danny rolled his eyes "I thought it was funny."

Blaze came walking in with smoke still all over him.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." Blaze said walking away.

Jazz and Sam came walking in with the tablet "We found out what Dick was after." Sam said placing the tablet on the table.

Dean looked at the tablet "Dick wanted this?"

"Yeah, Took it from his goons." Jazz said looking over the stone "Blaze said it's the word of God."

Blaze came walking back out of the bathroom "I remember hearing about this." He said "They hold the great knowledge known to man."

"And you know this how?" Dean asked.

"It was from an old text i dug up a long time ago."

Sam and Jazz looked at Danny who was looking at a ring "Where did you get that ring?"

"This is the first gem." Danny said handing Jazz the ring "It's called the ring of truth."

Dean stood up and walked over to Blaze "Mind if we talk in privet?"

"Sure." Blaze followed Dean.

Dean and Blaze stood outside.

"Why didn't you tell us you were immortal?" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Dean pulled out his gun and shot him in the chest.

Blaze fell back onto the house, Blood leaking out of the wound as he slowly slid down the wall, His eyes closing shut.

Jazz, Danny and Sam came running out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Jazz yelled running over to Blaze.

"I did what had to be done!" Dean said.

Jazz saw Blaze had no life in his eyes.

"How could you! He was on our side!" Sam yelled. Danny was holding Sam back.

Jazz looked at the wound the bullet was in deep, She notice the wound started to close as Blaze eyes shot open as he started to breath again, Jazz jumped away scared "Next time you shoot me, Please aim a little higher." He said as the bullet fell out if his wound.

He stood onto his feet "Now I have to change my cloths."

"H-How?" Jazz asked.

Sam just stood there shocked.

"Long story." Blaze picked up the bullet and handed it to Dean "You didn't have to shoot me you know."

"You weren't tell the truth." Dean said "You should have just told me, Me and Danny saw the truth."

Blaze looked at Danny "Is this true?"

Danny nodded "Well then, If you two knew i was immortal then you must have met the demon who done it."

Danny handed Blaze the ring "This told us about you."

Blaze took the ring "How does a ring tell you about me?"

The ring started to shine and Blaze eyes became red.

Flashes of light came flying through his mind as memory's of him searching for the gems.

His eyes went back to normal as he glared at the ring "THOSE STUPID SON'S OF!' Blaze wanted to throw the ring into the nearest hole but he new they would need it "Take it before i throw it."

Danny took the ring as Blaze turned and slam his hands onto the side of the house "Did you see where you hid the other rings?" Dean asked.

Blaze looked at him "No, I didn't see that, I just saw where i placed that ring."

Danny looked at the ring "Well, Looks like we still have a riddle to solve."

"Try England." Blaze said looking at Dean "I saw what the riddle was, England is known for there queen, Who serves queen, Knight's."

A car came pulling up, Tucker and Amber had some bag's in his hands as he made his way towards the group "I got some food!" He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw them all standing there, He notice the blood on Blaze shirt "Did something happen while i was gone?"

* * *

><p>After Blaze told them his story Amber thought it would be a good idea to cook some dinner.<p>

So Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Danny went into the kitchen to make some dinner, While Dean and Sam went to do some research on a known wear about of the next ring.

Blaze was outside working on his truck when Amber came walking up behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She asked.

Blaze stayed working on his truck "You didn't need to know."

"Why didn't i need to know?"

"Because, I didn't want to get close to you." He said looking at her "I hate getting close, I have watched to many of my friends age while i always stayed the same, The only reason i took you in was because i knew you needed to learn about the dark."

He then heard another voice "Tell me, When Crowley brought you back, Did he really bring you back?"

"When Crowley snapped his finger's, It was good timing on his half, I just played along" He said looking at Jazz "He knew who i was the moment he saw me."

"Why did you tell me to say sorry to Amber." Jazz asked.

"Because once you two barred me or burned me, I would come back and i would need to move on from Amber, I was dead and me coming back wouldn't be good, I didn't want to feel the pain i went through."

"You were going to just let me think your dead!?" Amber said tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, I didn't want this life Amber, I didn't want to live forever, I didn't ask to lose people i cared about to the reaper's, And i couldn't bare the thought of you knowing about me, I couldn't bare it." He looked back at his truck "That deal i made, That stupid deal caused so much pain in my life, I just didn't want you getting hurt."

Amber walked up behind him and hugged him "I don't care if you are immortal, I don't care that you didn't tell me, I don't care..." She hugged him tighter "Your apart of my family, You where there for me when i needed someone, You stood by my side and told me that i would become a great hunter, You never gave up on me." She hugged even tighter "You became my brother."

Blaze had a tear running down his face, He knew about how her brother died, He was hunting with some of his friends when they were attack by a bear, But it wasn't a bear, It was a werewolf. Her brother had gotten bitten. She had to shoot her own brother.

Blaze looked back at Amber "Good to know your not going to hurt me."

"Oh, I'm going to still hurt you." She said with a smirk "I know you can't die, So watch your back."

Blaze sighed "Great, Now I have to worry about you."

Dean came walking out of the house "You guys, You might want to see this."

They all walked inside to see a girl on the tv screen.

"He came out of the woods and sliced his head right off, The man who did this had no head and was riding a horse." The girl said "Police are stumped."

"Where was this at?" Blaze asked.

"Sleepy Hollow... Why?"

"I think he's back and he's looking for his head." Blaze said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Back during the american revolution I fought a man with no head. I shot him in his heart and burred him deep under ground... Someone brought him back." Blaze said looking at Danny "I'll go handle him, You guys search for that ring." Blaze said walking out of the house.

"Your not going with out me." Amber said following Blaze out side.

"Stay here." Blaze said throwing his things into his truck.

"You can't stop me from going." She said climbing into the truck.

"I'm going too." Jazz said placing her things into the truck.

Blaze just looked at the two and knew he wasn't going to win this fight.

"Fine." Blaze said getting into the truck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>So, Life has really been kicking my butt and has been keeping me busy, I'm sorry I've been taking so long writing all of these chapter's for each of my stories on this site but when Life calls you have to answer, I'll try my hardest to post more chapter's up when I can. To those who are still following sorry I have't updated in so long. Anyways, Enjoy this chapter. I want to thank<strong> **ssqp781** **For the art work.**


End file.
